Before It's Too Late
by CaskettIsInMyVeins
Summary: Et si c'était le jour du mariage, mais qu'au dernier moment Kate ne se montre pas ? Et si on l'en avait empêché ? Et si... elle avait été enlevée ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Ceci est ma première histoire suivi. L'idée me vient d'un post que j'ai pu voir sur Tumblr.._**

**_Le prologue est très court, mais je ferais en sorte que le reste des chapitres soient plus longs. En espérant que l'idée et l'histoire vous plaisent :)_**

**_Le chapitre suivant est déjà en cours d'écriture._**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Prologue :

Le grand jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Le mariage de Kate Beckett et Richard Castle devait avoir lieu dans peu de temps désormais. L'église était pleine des personnes qu'ils avaient invitées, et Castle venait de faire son entrée, accompagné de son témoin. Il avait choisi Esposito pour ce rôle, en fonction de la demoiselle d'honneur de Kate. Castle et Esposito se tenaient devant l'autel, et la musique commença, attirant leur attention sur les portes de l'église. Lanie fit alors son entrée, traversa l'allée assez lentement et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. La mariée, elle, ne devait franchir les portes que plus tard, lorsque la marche nuptiale résonnerait dans l'église. Lanie arriva à hauteur des deux hommes, et se mit face à Esposito, non sans dire à Castle, avec un sourire malicieux.

- Quand tu la verras, n'oublie pas de fermer la bouche, Castle.

Ce commentaire détendit Castle, qui sans s'en être rendu compte, était stressé, alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. La marche nuptiale commença alors, et dans l'assemblée, ce fut comme si tout le monde retenait son souffle pour l'entrée de Kate. Jim Beckett était le premier devant les portes, car il devait la conduire jusqu'à l'autel. Les secondes défilèrent mais il n'y avait pourtant aucun signe de la mariée. Ils attendirent encore un peu, mais Kate n'arrivait toujours pas. Jim se retourna vers Lanie, lui lançant un regard interrogateur, alors que Castle perdait son sourire. Avait-elle pris peur ? Il chassa cette idée de son esprit, sachant que Lanie était restée avec elle jusqu'au dernier moment et qu'elle aurait su comment la détendre. Alors que les regards des invités faisaient des allers-retours entre les portes d'entrée et Castle, Jim étant le plus près s'était finalement rendu dans le hall de l'église. Il n'y vit aucun signe de sa fille, ni de qui que ce soit d'autre. Finalement, il fut rejoint par les deux enquêteurs, Castle, et Lanie qui les entraîna dans la pièce où elle et Kate avaient fini de se préparer.

La salle était telle que Lanie l'avait quitté, les habits, maquillage, brosses à cheveux des deux femmes étaient toujours déposés sur la coiffeuse. Désormais, le groupe était devenu réellement inquiet, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Kate de disparaître de la sorte. Martha et Alexis venaient d'arriver, et la jeune fille rousse s'avança vers son père à la hâte, en lui tendant le portable de Kate. Elle aussi avait l'air inquièt et l'angoisse se lisait facilement dans ses yeux bleus.

- Il était par terre dans le hall… Il était comme ça sur ton numéro papa.

Le visage de Castle s'assombrit alors un peu plus. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Kate avait disparu, et aussitôt qu'il eu cette pensée, la panique s'empara de lui. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, comme s'ils attendaient qu'il dise quelque chose, mais l'écrivain était à court de mots. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse et s'imaginait déjà les pires scénarios possibles dans sa tête. Il senti ses jambes fléchir, et s'approcha de la chaise pour s'asseoir. Et c'est là qu'il le remarqua, posé au milieu de la seule chaise de la pièce. Ce bout de papier, blanc. Une fois qu'on l'avait remarqué on ne voyait que ça. C'est hésitant, qu'il le prit dans ses doigts, et lorsque les mots qu'il lut prirent du sens, c'est un sentiment d'horreur qui l'envahit alors. Il relut à plusieurs reprises ces simples mots, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il releva la tête vers Esposito et Ryan qui s'étaient rapprochés, ayant compris les premiers, tout comme lui que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. C'est la gorge sèche que Castle leur passa le papier afin que les deux détectives puissent lire à leur tour le message laissé pour eux.

_« Retrouve là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard Castle. _

_Tu as trois semaines. »_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Kate sentit un mal de tête atroce se propager en elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui martelait le cerveau, et elle dû cligner à plusieurs reprises des yeux pour que sa vision s'adapte au peu de lumière qu'elle recevait. Quand elle eut un peu mieux reprit ses esprits, elle voulut prendre sa tête entre ses mains afin de se masser les tempes, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte de sa situation. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand elle comprit qu'elle était ligotée à une chaise. En effet, elle avait les mains attachées dans le dos aux barreaux d'une chaise, avec des liens étroitement serrés qui lui faisaient mal si elle bougeait. Bien vite, elle remarqua que ses jambes avaient subit le même traitement et en baissant son visage pour s'en assurer elle vit qu'elle portait toujours sa robe de mariée. Le mariage ! Comment était-elle arrivée du centre ville à ici ? Et où était-elle ? Elle ne savait même pas si elle était encore à New-York ou pas, elle aurait pu être n'importe où. Rien ne pouvait lui indiquer où elle se trouvait, elle n'entendait même aucun son pour se faire une idée de l'endroit où elle était. Et Castle ? Où était-il ?

- Castle ? Appela-t-elle alors, en ne parlant pas très fort. Castle ?

A la pensée de l'écrivain, elle tourna la tête pour voir autour d'elle, cherchant sa forme dans la pénombre qui habitait la pièce. Elle ne le vit nulle part, mais elle put noter qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre dans cet endroit, si ce n'est une petite fenêtre, haut perchée et qui ne laissait passer que peu de jour. Elle avait mal à la tête, très mal, et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle avait déduit très facilement qu'elle avait été droguée, mais depuis combien de temps ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Peut-être que Castle pourrait l'aider. Elle l'appela de nouveau, mais encore une fois, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas encore repris connaissance, pensa-t-elle alors. Elle refusait de croire qu'il n'était pas là. Il était toujours là quand ils devaient faire à des situations tordues, et celle-ci en était définitivement une. Encore une fois, et en parlant plus fort elle appela l'écrivain, mais en vain. Un sentiment de panique s'immisça en elle. Et si leur ravisseur lui avait fait subir quelque chose de pire qu'à elle ? Et s'il n'avait pas survécu ? A peine eut-elle eu cette pensée, qu'elle chassa l'idée de sa tête, pour empêcher la panique de la gagner encore plus. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer cela, elle ne voulait pas. Elle se concentra et chercha à se rappeler de quelque chose d'autre que cet endroit lugubre. Quelle était la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait ?

_Elle était devant les portes de l'église avec Lanie. Le grand moment était désormais imminent. C'était au tour du médecin légiste de rentrer et Kate était seule devant ces portes. Elle écoutait la musique, attendant que ce soit son tour. Son cœur battait la chamade. L'excitation pour cette journée exceptionnelle et le stress, bien qu'elle sache qu'il était inutile, étaient à son comble. Elle se retenait de faire les cent pas derrière la porte, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser mille et une questions toutes aussi inutiles que son stress. Et si elle tombait en traversant la salle ? Et si quelqu'un s'opposait au mariage ? Et s'ils avaient oublié les alliances ? _

_« Arrête toi là de suite Katherine Beckett, tu vas profiter de ton moment et tu vas passer le reste de ta vie avec l'homme que tu aimes depuis plus de 6 ans. » _

_Elle imaginait parfaitement sa mère lui dire ces quelques mots, et cela suffit à l'apaiser d'une certaine manière. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et entendit la marche nuptiale débuter. Son cœur manqua un battement, ça y est, c'était à elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée qu'elle sentit qu'on la tirait vers l'arrière avec force, et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, un tissu épais et sombre recouvrait son visage. Elle se débattit, comme elle le put, car la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne lui permettait pas grand chose. Elle appela à l'aide, même si elle savait que personne ne l'entendrait, et son dernier recours, alors qu'on la soulevait, pour la porter elle supposait, fut d'activer la numérotation rapide pour joindre Castle avec le portable qu'elle avait encore dans les mains. Mais son ravisseur l'avait vite remarqué, et lui prit son portable qu'elle entendit tomber sur le sol. _

Et c'était tout ce dont elle se souvenait. Castle n'était donc pas avec elle, elle était seule. Elle fut soulagée de pouvoir se rendre compte de cela. Au moins il était en sécurité. Mais elle savait également que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, elle le connaissait et savait qu'il ferait tout pour la retrouver, comme il l'avait fait avec Alexis. Peut-être avait-il même déjà commencé ses recherches avec l'aide de Ryan et Esposito. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle disparu ? Avaient-ils des pistes ? Qui l'avait enlevé ? Pourquoi ? Etait-ce en rapport avec la dernière affaire sur laquelle ils avaient bossé ? Elle tenta de se remémorer ce cas, pas si lointain que ça, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle n'arrivait à se souvenir de rien d'autre que ces quelques minutes avant qu'on ne l'enlève. Cela la frustrait de ne rien savoir, de ne rien pouvoir faire et de ne se rappeler de rien d'autre que ce moment là. Et même si ça semblait dérisoire dans cette situation, ce qui la frustrait également était qu'on ait gâché ce qui aurait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Elle ferma les yeux, et prit plusieurs longues inspirations, se vidant l'esprit et cherchant à se calmer comme elle le pouvait, et rouvrit les yeux, comme si elle s'attendait à se réveiller d'un terrible cauchemar. Mais il n'en fut rien, elle était bien captive dans ce qui semblait être une cave délaissée ou un entrepôt abandonné ou une ancienne prison. Castle et ses théories farfelues lui manquaient déjà, et même si c'était terrible de penser cela, une part d'elle aurait souhaité qu'il soit là avec elle. La situation lui aurait semblé moins dramatique et il aurait su trouver les mots pour la rassurer malgré tout.

* * *

Désormais, il régnait un sentiment de profonde panique dans l'antichambre. Ils avaient tous pu lire la menace trouvée par Castle, et déjà les pires scénarios possibles défilaient dans la tête de Jim. Sa Katie lui avait été enlevée, alors qu'il n'avait été qu'à quelques pas d'elle quand ça s'était produit. Martha, bien que secouée par la situation tentait de le réconforter, et les deux parents s'étaient éloignés. Déjà, les détectives passaient des appels pour qu'une enquête soit ouverte et que la scientifique vienne inspecter les lieux. Castle, lui, n'avait pas été capable de sortir un mot depuis sa trouvaille mais en revanche il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il entendit Alexis proposer l'idée d'aller fouiller l'église, ses souterrains ou les alentours, et reconnut la voix d'Esposito lui disant que c'était inutile, et qu'au vu de la note, Kate devait déjà être bien loin d'ici. Il passait mentalement en revu le visage de chaque invité qu'il avait pu voir mais aucun ne lui semblait suspect. Tous ceux dont ils se souvenaient été présents dans l'Eglise au moment des faits, cela les innocentait d'office. C'est à ce moment là qu'un brin d'espoir le traversa. Lanie. Kate avait été avec Lanie avant de disparaître ! Comment n'avait-il pas pensé à ça plus vite ? Il se releva et s'avança vers Lanie.

- Lanie ! Tu dois tout nous raconter. Tu es la dernière personne à avoir vu Kate !

- Et on était seules Castle !

- Réfléchis Lanie !

- Il n'y avait que nous deux...

- Réfléchis encore. Tu n'as pas vu quelqu'un ou juste une ombre ou quelque chose de suspect ?

- Non Castle ! _Elle l'interrompu alors qu'il allait parler une nouvelle fois._ Tu ne crois pas que si j'avais vu quoique ce soit qui n'aurait pas dû être là je me serais empressée de vous le dire ? C'est mon amie aussi Castle.

Le jeune écrivain était désemparé et avait, pendant quelques secondes, espéré, vraiment espéré, que Lanie aurait remarqué quelque chose d'important ou qui aurait pu les aider. Esposito avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Castle, dans un geste compatissant, et qui se voulait également réconfortant. Ryan de son côté, avait pris les devant et était retourné dans l'Eglise. Quelqu'un se devait d'annoncer aux invités la situation. Il expliqua les faits à l'assemblée en trouvant les mots pour les garder calmes malgré tout. Ils n'avaient pas besoin que l'on vienne leur poser des tonnes de questions auxquelles ils n'auraient pas les questions. Du coin de l'œil, Ryan pu voir leur capitaine quitter la salle discrètement et au regard qu'ils échangèrent, il su qu'elle allait retrouver Castle, Esposito et le reste des proches de Kate, afin de se mettre au courant des détails. Elle allait, en plus de faire partie de l'enquête, mettre à leur disposition toutes les ressources qu'elle avait en main pour les aider. Ryan avait également demandé aux invités de rester où ils se trouvaient, afin de relever leurs noms, et de pouvoir les cocher, pour confirmer pour l'enquête, qu'ils étaient bel et bien présents dans la chapelle au moment des faits.

Quand Gates arriva dans l'antichambre, où se trouvaient toujours Castle, Esposito et Lanie, elle constata que la scientifique venait également d'arriver sur les lieux. Elle n'eut pas besoin de poser des questions, car Castle était déjà en train de leur relater les faits, ou du moins, ce qu'il savait qui pourrait les aider. Gates écouta attentivement, afin de ne pas avoir à faire raconter à nouveau les détails à Castle. Elle donna quelques directives à l'équipe, puis alla à son tour voir le père de la détective. Alexis, elle n'avait pas quitté son père. Elle lui avait prit le papier des mains afin qu'il arrête de se torturer d'avantage et de le relire en boucle, comme si dans ces deux phrases il pourrait trouver la réponse à ses nombreuses questions. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de lui faire part de son avis, pesant le pour et le contre, et finalement, elle venait de se décider.

- Papa ?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, son père étant perdu dans ses pensées, tout en comptant sur ses doigts. Sans avoir besoin de lui demander, elle savait qu'il se repassait, encore une fois, la liste des invités dans la tête, pour s'assurer que personne ne soit oublié. Elle l'appela de nouveau, en parlant un peu plus fort, et cette fois ci, il se retourna vers elle.

- Oui ?

- Je me disais… On devrait peut être rentrer au loft…

- Hors de question, la coupa-t-il aussitôt.

- Laisse moi finir. Qui nous dit que tu n'étais pas visé à travers cet enlèvement ? Ils ont peut-être laissé quelque chose chez nous comme une note, une photo, une demande de rançon ou je ne sais quoi… et ça pourrait peut être se révéler utile… Et s'il n'y a rien, tu n'auras qu'à retourner au poste.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, considérant l'idée de sa fille. Malgré la situation, il ne pu s'empêcher d'en être fier. Et si elle avait raison ? Et s'il y avait réellement quelque chose ?

- Allons-y.

En sortant il aperçut Gates vers qui il se dirigea pour lui expliquer ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

- Vous avez raison Monsieur Castle. Et si vous voyez quelque chose, quoique ce soit et aussi insignifiant que cela puisse vous sembler, appelez nous de suite.

- Oui, chef.

- Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant une arme que l'on venait de lui apporter du commissariat. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas à vous en servir, mais vous serez couvert dans le pire des cas.

- On le fera, chef.

- Vous voulez peut être que quelqu'un vous accompagne Monsieur Castle ?

- Non ça ira merci. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit sera là.

- Très bien, mais soyez prudent. Un de mes officiers manquant est suffisant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, je m'assurerais qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide.

Gates accorda un sourire à Alexis pour cette remarque, et après les avoir salué, elle retourna s'occuper de l'enquête et d'aller voir ce que donnaient les premières informations qui avaient pu être récoltées.

Dans le hall, Esposito avait prit Lanie à l'écart. Etant la dernière personne qui avait vu Kate, il était obligé de l'interroger et de prendre sa déposition. Cependant, il fit cela dans le calme, sans que personne ne les écoute à côté. Il prit en note ce qu'elle avait dit un peu plus tôt à Castle, qui n'apportait pas grand-chose à l'enquête si ce n'est que cela avait été un travail vraiment bien réfléchi.

Arrivés devant son immeuble, Castle alla vers le bureau du concierge, qu'il connaissait depuis des années maintenant et en qui il avait confiance. Il avait été mis au courant de la situation et attendait donc l'écrivain. Celui-ci lui demanda s'il avait remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel mais ça n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait commencé son service qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée aussi, c'était un peu dur pour lui d'être vraiment impartial et de lui assurer que rien n'était anormal. Castle le remercia et avec Alexis, il monta jusqu'à son loft. Une fois devant la porte, ils écoutèrent quelques minutes, et aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Alexis prit ses clés, alors que Castle sortait son arme, juste en cas de besoin. Elle ouvrit la porte, et il la fit rester derrière lui.

- Si jamais y a quelqu'un tu cours chercher de l'aide, c'est compris ?

- Oui.

Il ouvrit la porte, et entra, assez discrètement. Il ne vit aucun mouvement à l'horizon. Il s'avança en faisant bien attention au moindre bruit, mais l'appartement était désert. Rien n'avait bougé depuis qu'il avait quitté l'endroit pour aller à son mariage. Il garda le pistolet, chargé, et prêt à tirer au cas où et il avança. Il était désormais certain qu'aucun intrus n'était présent. Alors qu'Alexis fouillait la pièce principale afin de voir s'il y avait quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être là, Castle était allé dans sa chambre, et c'est sur le tableau du lion qu'il vit la photo. Une photo de Kate dans sa robe de mariée, ligotée à une chaise et apparemment endormie. Il appela Alexis et tourna la photo. Au dos, une nouvelle fois, il y avait un mot qui lui glaça le sang.

_« Apparemment, il n'y a pas que quand on voit la mariée dans sa robe avant le mariage que ça porte malheur. »_

* * *

Elle sursauta en entendant le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvrait. Le bruit venait de derrière elle, mais rien qu'en tournant la tête elle ne put apercevoir quoique ce soit. Elle retenait sa respiration, appréhendant ce qui allait pouvoir se passer dans les secondes à venir. Et c'est là qu'une voix, qu'elle connaissait mais dont elle ne parvint pas à trouver le propriétaire, se fit entendre dans cette pièce sombre.

- Kate Beckett... Comme on se retrouve !

* * *

**La-petite-folle tu vas encore avoir des envies de meurtre (a)**

**S'il y a quelque chose qu vous voulez voir dans les chapitre à venir, en rapport avec l'histoire dite-le car la suite n'est pas entièrement définie même si j'ai les idées principales :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :**

A l'église, juste après le départ de Castle, Ryan et Esposito avaient entamé une petite enquête de voisinage, pendant que Gates, accompagnée d'un autre officier, s'était désignée pour aller interroger les invités, toujours présents dans la salle de réception. Les deux détectives venaient de sortir. Quelques curieux, attirés par les voitures et sirènes de police tournaient aux alentours, et ils s'avancèrent vers eux, se dirigeant chacun vers une personne différente pour gagner du temps. Quelques fois, la curiosité des gens pouvait avoir ses avantages, et les deux enquêteurs espéraient que ça serait le cas ce jour là. Ils interrogèrent les premières personnes qu'ils croisèrent, en précisant le minimum concernant l'enquête en cours, ne voulant rien dévoiler pour l'instant, afin de protéger leurs amis. Au regard qu'échangèrent Esposito et Ryan, ils comprirent que les premières interrogations ne donnaient rien du tout, mais il en fallait plus que ça pour les décourager. Après quelques interrogations qui n'apportèrent rien de plus, une femme s'avança vers Esposito et demanda à lui parler.

- Excusez moi détective…

- Oui ?

- J'ai peut être vu quelque chose, mais ça ne vous donnera peut être pas d'informations utiles…

- Je vous écoute, _dit-il, intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire. Tout ce qu'il pourrait prendre qui pourrait, par la suite s'avérer utile, il le prendrait._

- Tout à l'heure… Deux vans blancs rodaient autour de l'église. Les deux sont allés à l'arrière de l'église et en sont repartis presque de suite, en allant vraiment très vite.

- Vous avez pu voir les conducteurs ?

- Non. Je peux juste vous dire qu'ils étaient conduits par des hommes…

- Et vous pouvez me dire la direction dans laquelle ils sont allés ?

Elle lui montra la rue qu'ils avaient remonté, et Esposito la remercia pour les quelques informations qu'elle avait pu leur apporter. Il prit son nom pour les besoins de l'enquête, et lui donna également une carte en lui disant bien de l'appeler si jamais elle se souvenait de quelque chose de plus. Elle s'excusa de ne pas être plus utile que ça, et c'est à ce moment là que son portable sonna. En voyant le numéro qui s'affichait, il se dirigea vers Ryan, alors qu'il répondait.

- Esposito.

- Il faut que Ryan et toi vous veniez au loft de suite ! On a eu droit à un petit cadeau là aussi !

Au ton utilisé par Castle, les deux détectives comprirent que leur ravisseur avait dû laisser quelque chose concernant Kate. Ils échangèrent quelques mots de plus, puis Esposito alla prévenir Gates de la nouvelle avancée pendant que Ryan passa un coup de fil afin de récupérer les vidéos des caméras de surveillance des rues voisine.

- Je vous rejoindrais dès que possible, _annonça Gates à ses deux lieutenants._

Les deux hommes se mirent alors en route, et un moment plus tard ils étaient chez Castle. Alexis les fit rentrer. Le père et la fille s'étaient changés, Castle était près à passer à l'action et à partir au commissariat le plus tôt possible. Rapidement, Castle leur tendit la photo en question. Son air inquiet n'avait fait que s'aggraver depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé, mais Alexis l'avait maintenu relativement calme, au vu de la situation. Le même sentiment de stupeur put se lire sur le visage d'Esposito et de Ryan lorsqu'ils virent la photo et lurent la note laissée au dos.

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'autre d'inhabituel ? Une fenêtre cassée ? Une porte forcée ?

- Non absolument rien, tout était dans l'état dans lequel on l'avait laissé avant de partir, r_épondit Alexis, à la place de son père._

- Très bien. Dès qu'ils auront fini à l'église, la scientifique viendra ici. Peut être qu'ils pourront relever ne serait-ce qu'une moitié d'empreinte, _expliqua Ryan._

- Ca m'étonnerait, ça ressemble à un travail de pro… Sinon, ils n'iraient pas jusqu'à nous narguer jusqu'à chez moi.

- On en sait rien Castle. Quoiqu'il en soit, on finira par trouver quelque chose, _le rassura Esposito._

- Et Kate ne se laissera pas faire papa. Tu peux être sûr que même en étant la victime elle trouvera un moyen de vous aider.

A ces mots, Castle fit un sourire, certes forcé, mais sourire quand même, à sa fille. C'était vrai que Kate était forte et intelligente et qu'elle trouverait forcément une solution. Elle ne se laisserait pas démonter aussi facilement que ça.

- Puis vous avez déjà été dans des situations désespérées et vous vous en êtes sortis à chaque fois, ce coup-ci, ça sera pareil, _ajouta Esposito._

- J'espère que vous avez raison… Et vous en êtes où dans l'enquête ? Ca a donné quelque chose ?

- Pour l'instant rien de bien solide, mais les vidéos des caméras de surveillance devraient arrivées rapidement, ils sont déjà en train d'étudier le premier mot que tu as trouvé,_ lui énuméra Ryan_. Et tout ce que l'on a pu apprendre c'est que deux vans blancs tournaient autour de l'église au moment où ça s'est passé.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'on ne verra pas les vans bien longtemps sur les vidéos… Ou alors ils auront changé leurs couleurs entre temps.

- Il y a de fortes chances…

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du portable de Ryan, qui leur annonça que l'équipe de la scientifique était arrivée. Castle leur ouvrit, les laissa entrer et leur montra l'endroit où il avait trouvé la photo. Ils se mirent au travail, et Castle rejoignit les autres au salon.

- On devrait retourner au poste_, dit-il._

- Gates nous y attends justement,_ répondit Esposito en lui montrant le message qu'il venait de recevoir._

Alexis, elle resta au loft pour aider si la scientifique avait besoin de quelque chose ou d'une indication. L'écrivain et les deux détectives se remirent alors en route vers le poste. Arrivés devant le commissariat ils eurent la surprise de voir qu'ils étaient attendus de pied ferme par la presse. Des paparazzis en tout genre, jusqu'aux journalistes d'informations étaient présents, leurs appareils photos les mitraillant alors que la voiture venait seulement de s'arrêter sur le parking. Apparemment, et ce malgré les précautions que tout le monde avait prit, les quelques heures écoulées depuis le début de l'enquête avaient suffit pour que tout le monde soit au courant. Castle appuya sa tête contre l'appuie tête de la voiture, en lâchant un long soupir. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, maudissant sa célébrité pour une fois dans sa vie.

« Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça ! » _pensa-t-il._

Finalement, il se décida à sortir. A peine eut-il mit un pied dehors qu'un troupeau de journalistes se jeta sur lui, tendant des micros, l'éblouissant avec leurs flash et posant des tas de questions, toutes à la fois et toutes les mêmes. « Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait ? » « Avait-il une idée du suspect ? » « Avait-il une idée de la raison ? Ou de l'endroit où elle était ? » Autant de questions auxquelles il aimerait avoir les réponses. Contrairement à d'autres fois, il ne chercha même pas à leur répondre quoique ce soit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Et dans tous les cas, cela importait peu, la presse aurait tout déformé et dès demain il savait qu'il ferait la une de nombreux magazines. Avec Ryan et Esposito de chaque côté de lui, il continua d'avancer, comme si personne ne les en empêchait.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Castle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il retenait. Il n'y eut aucun commentaire entre les trois hommes, chacun sachant ce que l'autre pensait pour cette histoire de presse. Quand ils entrèrent dans le commissariat, Esposito et Ryan se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux respectifs pour voir si ce qu'ils attendaient était arrivé. Castle, lui, ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil au bureau, vide, de Beckett, ce qui n'eut comme seul effet de faire accélérer sa respiration et de rendre ses jambes toutes flageolantes. Gates fut la première personne qui sembla remarquer son malaise, et elle l'entraîna avec elle dans la salle où ils recevaient les familles de victimes. Cela ne lui rappelait que trop les nombreuses discussions qu'il avait pu avoir avec le FBI lors de l'enlèvement d'Alexis.

- Asseyez-vous Monsieur Castle, _lui dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse de café._ Vous semblez en avoir besoin. _Elle lui accorda un petit sourire compatissant, et s'assit face à lui, dans un fauteuil._

- Merci…

Un petit blanc s'installa entre eux. Ca n'était pas dans leurs habitudes d'avoir de grandes conversations, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus gênante. Finalement, Gates se décida à reprendre la parole.

- Monsieur Castle, je suis désolée… mais on doit tout de même vous demander si… Si vous avez une idée de qui pourrait vous en vouloir à Beckett et vous-même, car vous me semblez tout autant être la proie de notre ravisseur.

Pendant plusieurs instants, l'écrivain resta silencieux, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question posée, mais il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait à qui pourrait leur en vouloir à ce point là, mais aucune personne ne sembla retenir son attention.

- Vous voulez dire, mise à part les centaines de personnes que l'on a pu arrêter avec Beckett ? Non.

- Et avez-vous déjà reçu des menaces ?

Sa réponse précédente lui avait donné une idée d'une possible piste d'enquête, et il ne devait en négliger aucune, il n'y aurait que comme ça qu'il aurait une chance de la retrouver. Et tant pis s'il devait passer ses journées et ses nuits au commissariat pour ça, mais il était hors de question qu'il la perde.

- Aucune de sérieuses… Mais chef, est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir les registres des sorties de prison ou d'évasions ?

- Bien sûr, mais vous ne les aurez pas avant demain. _Elle prit cette demande en note sur le bloc note qu'elle tenait._

- Merci chef.

- On ne laissera pas tomber tant qu'on ne l'aura pas trouvé Monsieur Castle. Et on fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour y arriver.

* * *

Elle resta immobile en entendant son ravisseur. Elle ne voulait rien risquer du tout en bougeant et de toute façon, elle aurait été incapable de voir de qui il s'agissait car il était dans son dos, et donc hors de son champ de vision. Elle était concentrée sur cette voix qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle tentait de reconnaître sans y parvenir et qui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle ne dit rien, le laissant parler, elle réagirait quand il le faudrait et prendrait chaque information qu'elle pourrait comme elle viendrait. Elle l'entendit s'avancer dans cette pièce lugubre, mais il était toujours hors de son champ de vision quand il prit la parole de nouveau.

- Kate Beckett… Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment !

Cette simple phrase suffit pour faire de nouveau monter la panique en elle. Elle savait depuis qu'elle avait reprit connaissance qu'elle était dans une mauvaise situation mais entendre une telle chose ne fit que lui confirmer. Elle ne répondit rien et laissa son kidnappeur continuer de parler et dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Cette fois-ci, tu aurais dû écouter les théories loufoques de ton petit ami, ou devrais je plutôt dire de ton fiancé ? Qui… à cette heure ci aurait dû être ton mari.

Il semblait calme, très calme même, comme si ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de la sorte, comme si elle avait affaire à un pro. Et il semblait également apprécier ce qui était en train de se passer. Cette remarque lui glaça le sang. Et en entendant ses mots, elle sut. Elle sut à qui elle avait affaire, elle sut pourquoi elle avait été enlevée, et elle sut comment tout ça pourrait se terminer. Elle ferma les yeux et retint pendant quelques instants sa respiration. Pourquoi n'y avait elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'avait elle jamais voulu croire aux théories de Castle pour ce cas là ? Elle pria pour que tout ça n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve et que lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux tout ait disparut et qu'elle soit au loft, dans les bras de Castle. Encore une fois, elle se surprit à espérer que Castle soit avec elle. Il trouverait, comme toujours les mots qu'il fallait pour l'apaiser, ou proposerait des idées farfelues pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Malheureusement pour elle, quand elle ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, elle se trouvait toujours au même endroit, toujours ligotée à la chaise, toujours dans la même tenue. La seule chose qui avait changé durant ce laps de temps plutôt court, c'est que son ravisseur se trouvait désormais en face d'elle, confirmant ainsi ce qu'elle venait de comprendre.

- Tyson… _Se contenta-t-elle de murmurer._

- Eh oui détective… Je suis toujours vivant.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, et par réflexe, elle avait reculé son visage de lui. Elle détestait être impuissante dans ce genre de situations. Cependant, elle continua de le regarder dans les yeux, ne se laissant pas impressionner par lui. Après tout, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait affaire à des tueurs en série, même s'il était rare qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour se défendre.

- Surprise, d_it-il alors avec son sourire méchant_. Mais je dois dire que tu me déçois…

Face à l'air d'incompréhension visible sur le visage de Kate, Tyson se vit obliger d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- Je pensais tout de même que tu l'aurais compris avec la chanson que je vous avais laissée à Castle et à toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Tyson ? _Elle décida d'ignorer sa remarque. Castle avait deviné, même sans la chanson, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu le croire, plus par peur qu'autre chose._

- Oh je pense que tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux, Kate.

C'est avec un petit rire qu'il répondit cela et elle sentit sa respiration devenir irrégulière dû à plusieurs sentiments qui s'intensifièrent en elle : la panique, la peur, l'angoisse… Evidemment qu'elle savait ce qu'il voulait, elle le savait depuis qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Castle. Et il était certain qu'il l'aurait, la capturer était la meilleure chose qu'il ait put faire pour le faire venir jusqu'à lui. Tyson prit cette absence de réponse comme une nouvelle incompréhension de la part de la détective même s'il savait qu'au fond ça n'était pas le cas.

- Ce que je veux… C'est attirer notre cher Castle ici.

- Pas très original… _Elle ne put s'empêcher, malgré tout, de faire cette réflexion en utilisant un ton narquois._

- Peut être. Mais la façon dont je prévois de le tuer doit l'être… Sauf pour toi.

Cette remarque, bien que l'idée de Castle, mort, l'effraya plus qu'autre chose, piqua à vif son intérêt. Elle fronça les sourcils et étudia alors intensivement le criminel en face d'elle, pour tenter de détecter quoique ce soit, mais tout ce qu'elle put voir dans son regard n'était que de l'exaltation. Il était fier de son coup, il jubilait même intérieurement, elle pouvait le dire, il était également fier de l'avoir intéressée par ses quelques mots, et il n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'elle demande et qu'il lui explique son plan tordu. Et malgré le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas lui faire ce plaisir, elle céda, car elle voulait savoir, elle voulait trouver un moyen d'avertir Castle même si cela lui semblait impossible.

- Et comment ?

Elle le vit sortir quelque chose de sa poche, et ce n'est que quand il se mit à jouer avec à quelques centimètres de son visage qu'elle reconnut cet objet. Un couteau. Evidemment. Un frisson de terreur parcourut son corps, et cette fois-ci, elle eut du mal à respirer pendant quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que Tyson était plus que fier de lui sur ce coup-là, mais ne voulant pas lui donner satisfaction, elle se reprit. Il n'était pas question qu'elle perde Castle pour ce fou, elle trouverait, quoiqu'il arrive un moyen de se sauver et de le sauver lui aussi. Elle réfléchissait déjà à de possibles options, quand il reprit la parole, la sortant ainsi de sa réflexion. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle entre temps, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle sentit la lame froide du couteau frôler la peau de ses bras. Il jouait avec elle, avec ses nerfs, et malgré ses tentatives pour le cacher, ça marchait. Elle se concentrait sur sa respiration pour tenter de rester aussi calme que possible, du moins de ne pas lui montrer sa détresse, ne pas lui faire ce plaisir, ayant tout de même peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire de ce couteau qui était bien trop près d'elle. A sa plus grande surprise, il se contenta de couper les cordes qui lui retenaient les mains et les jambes, mais c'est ce qu'il ajouta avant de quitter la salle qui la laissa sans voix et immobile sur cette chaise.

- Eh oui Kate… On est bien à Washington Heights.

* * *

_**Merci pour vos reviews c'est vraiment encourageant. La petite folle, désolée encore une fois (a)**_

_**J'ai eu du mal à écrire les scènes du début et je n'en suis pas satisfaite à 100%...**_

_**Si vous avez des idées pour comment vous verriez les choses se dérouler, n'hésitez pas à le dire, je ne mords pas. J'ai l'idée générale, mais rien n'est encore écrit ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 :**

C'est avec un soupir que Victoria Gates se laissa tomber dans la chaise de son bureau. C'était déjà le deuxième soir que leur détective avait disparu, et ils n'avaient toujours aucune piste solide ni aucun suspect. Ils n'avaient en revanche pas reçu de nouvelles menaces venant de ce ravisseur. Elle se laissa aller dans sa chaise, s'appuyant contre le dossier de celle-ci, la tête en arrière. La capitaine posa ses mains sur ses yeux et resta ainsi pendant quelques instants, dans le silence. Elle était épuisée autant mentalement que physiquement. Elle venait de réussir à convaincre Castle de rentrer chez lui, de se reposer quelques heures en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'apportait aucune aide s'il ne prenait pas soin de lui un minimum, et que sa présence au poste ne ferait en rien avancer l'affaire plus rapidement. Ca n'avait pas été une mince affaire que de lui faire comprendre ceci, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle savait que si elle était à la place de l'écrivain, elle agirait de la même façon que lui, peut être voir même pire, car elle pourrait profiter de sa situation de supérieure. Elle sursauta lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit soudainement dans son bureau. Elle se redressa, et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro inconnu qui l'appelait. Elle pensa immédiatement à Beckett, et elle s'empressa de répondre.

- Allo ?

- Capitaine Gates ?

- C'est moi-même, répondit-elle, surprise par la voix masculine qui s'adressait à elle. Et vous êtes ?

- Disons juste que je vous propose de vous apporter mon aide sur l'affaire Beckett. Pensez vous que l'on pourrait se rencontrer vous, ainsi que les détectives Ryan et Esposito ?

- Et qui me dit que ça n'est pas un piège ou n'importe quel autre genre de manipulation ? Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Parce que je vous laisse décider du lieu de rendez-vous ainsi que de l'heure afin que vous vous en assuriez vous-même ?

- Ca ne prouve absolument rien.

Son interlocuteur, pendant quelques instants resta silencieux, puis d'une voix calme dit tout simplement.

- Et si je vous dis que j'ai les plaques d'immatriculation des deux vans que vous recherchez ?

- Comment êtes vous au courant pour les vans ?

- Je ne préfère rien dire par téléphone, on ne sait jamais qui peut écouter ce qu'il se dit.

- Très bien.

Le capitaine se tut quelques instants, semblant réfléchir à la proposition qui lui était faite. L'homme ne semblait pas en avoir après eux, tout au contraire. Elle pourrait choisir un lieu bondé et elle serait accompagnée de Ryan et Esposito. De plus,elle n'avait pas d'autre piste que cet appel mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas refuser si la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne avait réellement les plaques, ça pourrait leur être utile. Elle finit par lui donner le nom d'un bar qu'elle savait être vraiment beaucoup fréquenté, ainsi il y aurait beaucoup de témoins et donc rien ne devrait être tenté contre eux. De plus, elle ferait venir un autre de ses officiers, habillé en civil pour surveiller de plus près. L'homme ne tarda pas à lui répondre.

- Très bien. Je vous vois demain dans ce cas.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit que son interlocuteur avait déjà raccroché ce qui la laissa sans voix pendant quelques instants. Elle ne tarda pas à convoquer Ryan et Esposito dans son bureau pour leur expliquer la situation. Les deux lieutenants furent surpris mais acceptèrent d'aller avec elle.

* * *

Le lendemain aux alentours de midi, tous les trois entrèrent dans le bar assez plein. Ils choisirent une table à l'écart et s'y installèrent en silence. Bien qu'ils aient choisi le lieu et l'heure, ils étaient tout de même armé et un officier du commissariat tournait en civil dans le bar comme prévu. A peine eurent-ils prit place à table, un homme aux cheveux blancs s'avança vers eux.

- Capitaine Gates.

- Monsieur... ?

Esposito donna un léger coup de coude à Ryan , ce qui n'échappa pas à Gates qui fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais où ? Ca ne lui revenait pas encore.

- Hunt. Jackson Hunt.

D'un geste de la main, Gates l'incita à s'asseoir avec eux, ce qu'il fit et elle demanda alors.

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous vous intéressez à cette affaire ?

- Disons juste que je suis un proche de la famille.

- On a déjà eu affaire à vous, déclara alors Esposito. Je vous reconnais maintenant ! C'était pour l'enlèvement d'Alexis... Alors vous feriez mieux de nous donner une meilleure explication.

- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait à part nous faire perdre du temps ?

- Ca changerait que vous seriez moins louche d'apparaître que pour les enlèvements des proches de Castle.

- Je suis la personne qui les a aidé à revenir en vie tous les deux. Richard est mon fils, finit-il par dire, ce qui laissa un blanc parmi les trois détectives. Maintenant, on peut se mettre au travail ? demanda-t-il, calmement.

- Pourquoi il n'est pas ici dans ce cas ? demanda alors Ryan.

- Tout simplement pour pas qu'il ne se fasse de faux espoirs. Il n'a pas besoin de ça, on est d'accord ? C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de garder ça pour vous.

Gates acquiesça, bien qu'elle soit toujours sur ses gardes car il ne leur apportait aucune preuve de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle voulait avancer sur cette affaire, et elle ne le pourrait que s'ils avaient les plaques d'immatriculation. Elle espérait que cela leur offrirait de quoi localiser au moins l'un des deux vans. Hunt sorti alors de sa poche les photos. Il n'avait pas menti, et elles étaient très lisibles.

- Il va falloir étudier de près les vidéos de la circulation maintenant, déclara Esposito.

- Pas forcément, le coupa Hunt. J'ai un appareil qui permet de rechercher les véhicules par plaques, mais il me faut le synchroniser au votre pour que ça ne recherche que dans New-York.

- Comment on peut savoir s'ils sont toujours à New-York ?

- Une fois que l'on aura leur trajectoire, on saura exactement vers où ils se sont rendus, et s'ils sont sortis de New-York ? On saura exactement de quel côté et on pourra de nouveau cibler nos recherches.

Ils discutèrent encore sur quelques points pratiques. Gates le remercia, et ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver dans l'après midi. Ils rentrèrent ensuite au poste, et firent ce que Hunt leur avait demandé immédiatement, car il y avait un délai nécessaire avant que l'appareil ne soit au point.

* * *

En fin de matinée, Castle, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis 6 ans, entra dans le café qu'à quelques patés de maison du commissariat pour y prendre son café. Par chance, il tomba sur le serveur qui avait l'habitude de s'occuper de lui depuis quelques années déjà. Lorsque Castle commanda un seul café, il fronça les sourcils et observa l'écrivain quelques instants. Ce qu'il avait lu dans la presse ce matin devait s'avérer être près, c'est pourquoi il ne posa aucune question. Il lança la machine et se contenta de vous dire.

- Vous êtes attendu depuis un petit moment Monsieur Castle.

- Ah vraiment ? Par qui ?

- Elle m'a dit être une amie. Répondit le vendeur en désignant une table dans l'arrière du café.

Ce coup- ci ce fut Castle qui fut surpris lorsqu'il reconnu Lanie.

- Merci en tout cas.

Il prit sa tasse de café et se dirigea alors vers la table où se trouvait Lanie. Elle s'était volontairement assise dans le fond de la salle, afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec lui. Lanie le regarda s'avancer vers elle en tapotant sa tasse de café un peu nerveusement. Elle n'avait pas revu l'écrivain depuis deux jours, et il fallait avouer qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable. Si elle était restée un peu plus longtemps avec son amie, peut être que tout ça aurait pû être évité. Elle avait également peur que Castle lui en veuille pour les mêmes raisons. Même si Esposito lui avait assuré que ça n'était pas le cas, elle voulait s'en assurer d'elle même et c'est pourquoi elle était là ce matin. D'un autre côté, elle était là aussi car elle se doutait que ça ferait du bien à l'écrivain de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que les détectives du commissariat. Elle lui fit un petit sourire lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était tout près, l'encourageant ainsi à s'asseoir avec elle ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

- Hey Castle.

- Lanie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu me suis ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça… Non, je m'assure juste que tu tiens le coup, dit-elle alors plus sérieusement.

A cette réponse, l'écrivain haussa les épaules, en fixant son café et laissant échapper un petit soupir de tristesse.

- Disons que je fais aller… Parce que si je ne le fais, je serais juste inutile, et c'est la dernière chose que je veux.

- Tu as bien raison. Et comment vont Martha, Alexis et Jim ?

- Jim ? On a enlevé sa fille pour l'emmener on ne sait où et on n'avance pas sur le cas donc je te laisse imaginer mais je le comprends tout à fait. Alexis et ma mère ne laissent rien voir en face de moi... Et toi ? Demanda-t-il car bien qu'il soit le fiancé de Kate il était loin d'être la seule personne à tenir à elle.

- Comme toi Castle. Mais je sais qu'on peut compter sur les gars, Gates et toi pour nous la ramener... si elle ne revient pas d'elle même avant qu'on la trouve.

Cette dernière phrase réussit à faire naître un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Castle. Après un petit moment de silence, il releva son regard vers Lanie et finit par dire sérieusement.

- Je ne sais pas comment je ferais si jamais... si jamais elle...

- Je t'arrête de suite et je t'interdis d'avoir encore une fois ces pensées Castle. C'est de Kate Beckett dont on parle ! Elle a survécu à plusieurs bombes, un tir en pleine poitrine, une chambre froide... Et j'en passe !

- Tu n'as pas tort... Mais cette fois c'est différent.

- Car tu n'es pas avec elle ?

- Oui... admit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Dis-moi plutôt... tu as une idée de qui a pu lui faire ça ? demanda-t-elle alors pour changer de sujet.

- J'en ai même deux en fait, mais aucune preuve à apporter.

- Je t'écoute...

- Eh bien j'ai tout d'abord pensé à Bracken dans un premier temps, mais je doute fort que ça soit le cas.

- Pourquoi ? Après tout il en a après Kate depuis des années.

- Justement. Si c'était lui tu ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait tué sur le champ... ou du moins faite tuer sur le champ, comme il l'a fait avec sa mère ?

- J'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais ça tient la route...

- Ce qui nous mène à ma seconde hypothèse…

- Qui est ?

- Si Kate était là pour l'entendre, elle lèverait les yeux au ciel, et me dirait que je m'obsède avec ce cas… Tyson.

Lanie se contenta d'acquiescer et de regarder Castle, sérieusement.

- J'y ai pensé aussi pour tout te dire, finit elle par avouer quelques secondes plus tard.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui. Tu te souviens de l'affaire où on a trouvé les cadavres de nos sosies à Espo et moi ?

- Comment l'oublier ? On avait eu droit à un "cadeau" Kate et moi aussi... Mais je n'ai rien dit à Gates.

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il y a quelqu'un qui est pire que Kate pour faire attention à mes théories, c'est bien Gates, expliqua-t-il.

- Tu devrais lui en parler. Peut être que ça vous permettrait d'avancer comme ça…

- Il est supposé être mort, et Gates n'est pas du genre à prendre les choses à la légère.

- Je sais, mais il vaut mieux essayer, tu ne perds rien.

L'écrivain acquiesça doucement. Peut être qu'elle avait raison et qu'il devrait en parler à Gates, si jamais cette piste devait les mener quelque part. Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants, puis se décidèrent à retourner au poste.

* * *

Dans la pièce lugubre, où elle était retenue prisonnière depuis déjà deux jours, Kate tournait en rond. Bien qu'elle ait retrouvé la liberté de ses bras et de ses jambes, elle n'en n'était pas plus confortable. Effectivement, tout le confort qu'elle pouvait avoir consistait en une chaise, celle sur laquelle elle avait été ligotée le premier jour, et un matelas, posé à même le sol. Elle avait été nourrie, par le strict minimum, ce qui lui fit déduire qu'il avait besoin d'elle en vie. Pour combien de temps ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle avait également remarqué que ça n'était pas toujours Tyson qui s'occupait d'elle. Il avait donc un complice mais elle n'avait jamais pu le voir bien clairement. Il lui semblait jeune et plus « sympathique » que Tyson. Elle avait ce matin même reçu une nouvelle visite de son ravisseur, qui lui avait détaillé son plan pour mettre fin aux jours de Castle.

Elle devait dire qu'il avait tout prévu. Il avait prévu qu'ils la retrouvent d'ici quelques temps, même si elle ignorait dans combien de temps. Il avait même prévu un plan B au cas où ils trouvent cet endroit avant que Tyson ne le veuille. Il avait prévu que Castle serait là aussi et que malgré tout ce que pourraient dire Gates ou Ryan et Esposito, il serait le premier à venir dans l'allée où Tyson avait prévu d'être pour la retrouver. Car oui, Tyson savait l'endroit pile où il voudrait en finir avec Castle. Et toujours aussi cruel qu'il l'était, Tyson lui avait expliqué que c'était exactement au moment où Beckett et Castle se retrouveraient qu'il choisirait de poignarder Castle, juste devant les yeux de la détective.

Elle avait depuis, sans cesse vu ces images défilées dans sa tête, et ça l'horrifiait. Elle savait exactement quelle allée Tyson avait en tête, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait reproduire le meurtre de sa mère mais avec Castle comme victime cette fois. Et elle refusait de vivre ça une deuxième fois. La cruauté dont faisait preuve Tyson ne finirait pas de l'étonner mais là, elle devait avouer que ça atteignait les sommets.

Elle s'était reprise, mettant de côté ses émotions et réfléchissait. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de laisser un message à Castle, quel qu'il soit. Elle n'avait ni crayon ni papier, ce qui ne lui faciliterait en rien la tâche, mais elle finirait par trouver. Ce n'est que lorsque le complice de Tyson lui apportant son « repas » entra, en amenant avec lui quelques cailloux qu'une idée lui vint. Elle laissa quelques minutes filées, pour s'assurer d'être réellement seule, puis elle prit dans sa main quelques cailloux, dans l'autre la chaise, et alla s'asseoir sur le matelas, la chaise devant elle. Elle allait sculpter comme elle le pourrait quelques petits mots pour laisser une trace de sa présence ici, au cas où ils la trouvent. Les pieds de la chaise étaient tout droits, ce qui lui rendrait la tâche encore plus simple. Elle s'assit et se mit donc à la tâche. Ca n'était pas si simple que ça en avait l'air, mais avec la détermination dont elle faisait preuve, elle y arriverait, même si elle devait passer des heures. Après un long moment d'acharnement, elle avait réussi à graver KB dans le bois. Deux simples lettres, mais n'importe qui de son équipe saurait faire le rattachement. Elle se permit de souffler un peu après un tel effort, et alla manger. Elle avait les mains en feu et pas mal abîmées, mais si ça devait aider en quoique ce soit, elle s'en fichait. Elle reprit un peu plus tard, malgré la douleur dans ses dois qui raclaient la chaise à chacun de ses aller retour. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à la porte et elle s'arrêta immédiatement. Elle savait que ça n'était pas Tyson, il ne toquerait pas lui.

- Je peux quelque chose pour vous détective ? Demanda-t-il à la plus grande surprise de Kate. Elle le regarda quelques instants. Le jeune face à elle était sérieux ce qui la surpris d'avantage.

- Me faire sortir d'ici ?

- Ca je peux pas... il n'est pas parti assez longtemps pour ça.

Kate fronça les sourcils à cette réponse. Il était en train de dire qu'il était d'accord pour l'aider ? Alors là, elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

- Demain. Demain je pourrais vous aider, mais il faudra que vous m'assommiez pour qu'il sache que ça n'était pas volontaire de ma part.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, le complice de Tyson quitta la pièce. Elle en resta bouche bée, mais on lui proposait un moyen de s'échapper, et elle n'allait certainement pas refuser. Elle prierait juste pour que Tyson ne s'aperçoive de rien trop tôt. Ou alors, ça n'était qu'un piège ou il ne viendrait pas le lendemain. Elle se décida à ne pas trop se faire d'espoir, et à finir de graver son pied de chaise, et ainsi, elle put bientôt y lire « 3XK » en plus du « KB » gravé dessus.

* * *

Ryan et Esposito se rendirent seuls au parc cet après-midi là. Castle était resté au commissariat avec Gates. Une fois au point de rendez-vous, ils furent rejoints par Hunt, à qui ils rendirent l'appareil. Il fit quelques manipulations, puis le brancha sur un second appareil. Après quelques secondes, sur l'écran était tracé un parcours parmi les rues de New-York, que Hunt fit voir aux deux détectives qui échangèrent un regard qui en dit long en voyant où les vans avaient arrêtés d'être détectés.

- Washington Heights, déclara Esposito. On a plus qu'à y aller en espérant qu'ils n'aient pas changé d'endroit depuis !

* * *

**La petite folle, Washington Heights ça a un lien avec le meurtre de Johanna Beckett ;) Et pour la chanson on n'a pas encore eu d'explication moi je l'interprète comme un signe de 3XK parce que les paroles veulent dire "On se reverra, je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas où" :)**

**Pour la suite, je sais ce qui va se passer pour Kate, et la promo du 6x17 m'a juste fourni l'idée du comment ça se passera pour elle !**


End file.
